Still Dreaming
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: The boys live in New York with their twins.  They have a happy life untill somthing from tehir past comes back to hurt their children.  Can they find out what's happening before it's to late?  Sequel to On Hold.  Rated T for bullying
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's finally here! The sequel to 'On Hold'. If you haven't read that I do recommend it but seeing as not everyone is cool with Mpreg this story can be read separately. So fellow klaine lovers gather round' for a story about a family just desperately trying to be accepted and forget the past.**

"Carson! Talia! Come on kids breakfast is ready!", Kurt called simultaneously flipping the pancakes he was currently baking. There was not a patter of running feet so Kurt let out a defeated sigh realizing he would either have to bribe them with pancakes or sick Blaine on them. The foremost took to much time so he chose the latter.

"Blaine will you please remove your children from their bedroom.", Kurt asked the man sitting at the dining room table, drinking coffee. Blaine looked up from the paperwork he was reading and with a small chuckle pushed back from the tables with a scrape of chair on tile. He made his was behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

"Sure.", and with that 'Fun Dad' came into play as Blaine ran from the kitchen of the apartment into his children's' bedroom. Kurt smiled as he heard the squeals of joy his 8 year olds were making.

"Daddy! Stop it!"

"No it tickles!" Soon Blaine emerged with Talia slung over his shoulder and Carson under his arm. He carefully plopped them down in front of Kurt.

"Mission successful.", Blaine said and fake saluted Kurt prompting his children to laugh.

"Daddy your silly!", Talia cried. Kurt smirked at her comment as he laid the plates in front of both children.

"Yes he is.", Kurt said with smile as he gently shook her chin electing yet another fit of giggles to erupt from her.

"Now hurry and eat your breakfast, you don't have much time before school.", Kurt told them. He wasn't to happy when the look of sadness crossed both their faces as it had so many other times recently. Kurt quietly watched as they somberly ate the breakfast until Blaine spoke up.

"Hey buddy what's that on your arm?", Blaine asked gently lifting Carson's arm into view where a deep but small purple bruise appeared. Kurt gasped and immediately rushed next to him.

"I fell on the playground.", Carson replied pulling his arm away and picking his fork back up. Kurt and Blaine both exchanged looks of familiarity. Blaine caught Talia doing her 'I know something I shouldn't' face.

"Tally did you see your brother fall?", he asked gently running his fingers over her curly hair.

"Yes daddy, he fell on the…um...monkey bars.", she said before pushing her plate away.

"Can I go brush my teeth dad?", she asked. Both men nodded having been called both 'Dad' and 'Daddy' before. Talia left the table and went to the bathroom leaving Carson with Kurt and Blaine.

"Honey that's got to hurt why don't you let me put some pain reliever on it?", Kurt asked his son.

"Ok daddy.", Carson replied getting up and following Kurt to the bathroom. Blaine sighed lightly, again putting down his paperwork and running a hand through his un-jelled hair. He had a sinking feeling that this wasn't just a case of clumsy child. Deep down he knew it had something to do with what he and Kurt had both experienced. When the group of three retuned, freshly cleansed and well tended to, Blaine gave each a kiss on the cheek before running off to the studio he worked at.

"Love you!", he called.

"Love you too.", the twins returned. Kurt handed each of them their backpacks.

"Alright let's go you two. Your lunches are in your bags. Oh and don't forget to give the paper for career day I signed to your teacher. It's tomorrow so you can't forget today." He then proceed to lead each of them to the car.

Once at school he pulled up and let them out. They ran from the car quickly as the bell rang.

"Love you!", Kurt called to them, though he knew they were out of earshot. He sighed and drove off back to their apartment.

Recess

Carson was sitting next to Talia, as she talked about the musical they would get to see that weekend that their dad, Kurt, was in. Carson was trying to pay attention but, he had this gut wrenching terror filling him, that any second it would happen again. Call in instinct but turns out he was right and he let out a cry as his arm was grabbed tightly and he was thrown to the ground. Talia gasped and stared up in hatred at the 12 year old's who had been bullying her brother.

"What do you think your doing!", she screeched with an ear splitting cry that would give Rachel Berry a run for her money.

"Shut up! Don't think were above hitting a fags daughter.", the tallest one sneered. Talia lovingly helped her brother up and shh'ed him as tears collected in his eyes.

"Aww is the little fairy gonna' cry?", the group taunted.

"We didn't do anything to you.", Carson said quietly.

"Well see you didn't have to, you can blame it all on your fag parents. We don't need no more princesses spreading the gayness all over this school. That means we don't need you", another one said and pushed Carson to the ground yet again. Talia stood and tried to push them away but it resulted in her being thrown down next to him. Her lip quivered as one got down in her face, smelly breath making her gag.

"You'd better hope you gaymo' parent's don't come to career day tomorrow or else we might just have to teach em' a lesson by sending you too home a little rustled up." Talia and Carson both nodded frantically until the group left them. Once gone she burst into tears. Carson hugged her and tried to quiet her so they wouldn't draw attention. The first time it happened both had told but that only resulted in a rough encounter that they would like to forget, they knew now they weren't allowed to tell anyone.

"Hush Tally.", Carson whispered softly. His attempts seemed futile though as she continued to sob. He could think of only one thing to do. Something their Dad's always did when they were upset. Sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed you light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."_

_Well all that's dead and gone and passed_

_Tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

The tears stopped and Talia thanked her brother for the comfort. Soon enough the bell rang and they were sent back into the safety of the classroom. For now.

Apartment

"I'm glad to hear it Rach' this weekends performance should be great.", Kurt replied to the guest in his home.

"Kurt are you alright? You seem a little distracted?" , Rachel asked, sipping her coffee.

"I'm fine! Totally great! So how's Barbra?", Kurt asked deterring the subject.

"She's fine. She actually got promoted to a level 2 in her singing class yesterday. I cried.", Rachel enthused about her daughter.

"That's great! And Patti?", Kurt asked.

"Perfect! Finn video taped her crawling yesterday.", Rachel informed Kurt.

"That reminds me, are you going to the career day at the school tomorrow? It thought we could double up if you were.", she asked.

"Blaine and I had planned on it, as long as the twins remembered to turn in their papers.", Kurt replied.

"Great! So anyway I was-.", Kurt began to tune Rachel out as she talked. He was too focused on his kids. He couldn't help but feel there was something that he wasn't being told about Carson's many 'accidents'. Despite the fact New York was much more accepting then Ohio, there were still people around to torment them. He had been determined since he's had the twins, that he would do anything in his power to keep them safe. He had a feeling he wasn't living up to that promise.

**So there you go! I really like this story and I can't wait to see they place's it goes!**

**By the way the song in this chapter was 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry! Last night I uploaded the rough draft without any fixes instead of the right one. Don't worry though this is the right chapter.**

Blaine and Kurt were laying in bed. Blaine's arms wrapped tight around Kurt.

"So what do you think about career day tomorrow. Are we still going?", Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and unraveled himself from Blaine, much to his dismay, and turned to him.

"I really don't know if we still should.", Kurt replied.

"Why?", Blaine asked, though they both already knew the answer.

"Blaine, you now as well as I that Carson is not a clumsy child. That's Talia. If it were her I'd believe it but- Blaine, I think someone is bullying him.", Kurt said dejectedly as tear began to surface.

"Kurt I-",

"It's not going to be ok Blaine! I don't want him to have to go through what we did. It's not his fault that he has gay parents!", Kurt cried, the tears now coming full force.

"Kurt calm down. I know ok? I don't want him to have to deal with that either. Especially so young. But what can we do? We have know proof. He hasn't even told us. There's really nothing we can do at this point besides let them know they both can tell us anything.", Blaine said softly hugging Kurt to calm him.

"I don't want my babies to have to hurt like we did.", Kurt sobbed.

"I know honey. We won't let it happen. We'll go to the career day tomorrow and talk to the teacher afterwards ok? We'll ask if she's seen anything.", Blaine proposed. Kurt sniffed then laid down alongside Blaine.

"Alright.", Kurt agreed as he pulled the covers up. They soon were asleep but it was not a comfortable one.

The next morning Kurt decided to try and make it a little happier for everyone. He made the twins favorite breakfast, he let them have a treat that normally wasn't allowed, and he put cute little 'I Love You 3' notes in their lunches. Kurt made sure Blaine's schedule was cleared for the entire day so that after school they could all go out and do something as a family.

"Did you two like your pizza bagels?", Blaine asked, finishing the dishes.

"Yeah! They were so good.", Carson replied happily.

"Thank you daddy!", Talia called to Kurt, who was currently putting their lunch pales in their backpacks.

"You welcome sweetheart. Are you too ready for career day? I bet it'll be fu to see all the neat jobs huh?", Kurt asked. They both nodded vigorously, briefly forgetting what would happen if their dad's came. The morning had been to good , especially with the promise of fun after school, for them to remember the consequences.

"Well then go brush your teeth so we aren't late.", Blaine said. The twins nodded and raced to the bathroom. Kurt laughed as he heard them squabbling over the toothpaste.

"They'll be fine. Their tough kids.", Blaine said from behind Kurt.

"I know but I worry ok?", Kurt responded..

"You an I both sister.", Blaine said prompting a smile out of Kurt.

"You watch to much television. No wonder our kids are addicted.", Kurt mused. Blaine smiled but shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you win some you lose some. You make them eat so healthy, so let them indulge in TV." Kurt snickered as the twins emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready to go?", Blaine asked grabbing Carson and tickling him.

"Ha!", he laughed then was put down.

"We're ready!", they both said simultaneously. Blaine handed them their bags.

"Alright then let's go!", he said with a smiled as they dashed through the door.

Career Day Assembly

"Thank you Mr. Aalen for that wonderful explanation on heating and air conditioning.", the principal, Mrs. Mockers said in front of the group of students.

"Next up we have Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel-Anderson.", she announced excitedly seeing as this was probably the only interesting job they'd had all day. Kurt and Rachel both stood in front of the group waving.

"Hello, I am Rachel and this is my very good friend Kurt. We both work on Broadway.", Rachel started off.

"We work as actors in musicals. Does anyone know any musicals?", Kurt asked. Several hands shot up quickly and he pointed to the nearest.

"Cats!", the little boy shouted. Rachel giggled lightly.

"Yes that is a musical. Any newer one's?", Rachel asked as she pointed to a little girl.

"A Very Potter Musical!", the little girl shouted. Kurt wondered why a little girl would be watching something like that with so many curse word but shook it off.

"Yes that is one. Anyway there is a lot of work that goes into putting on these productions, a lot of people work to make it happen.", Rachel explained. They went on for a couple of minutes, answering a couple questions before they finished. The principal stood in front of the group again an announced the next parent. This went on for a little while as well before the last parent was welcomed.

"And last we have Blaine Hummel-Anderson.", she announced sleepily, getting tired. Blaine stood and smiled, his guitar on his back.

"Hey there kids. I'm Blaine and I work as a singer/songwriter. I'm most of you know what this is. I know a lot of you must like music right?", Blaine asked. Most student's nodded their heads.

"Well the people you listen to, that sing that music, well they are singer/songwriters.", Blaine explained.

"So since there isn't a whole lot to explain, I thought we could all have some fun and listen to a song. What do you guys think?" All the student's shot out of their stupors at the word fun and were now cheering for some form of entertainment.

"Thought so.", Blaine said with a smile as he pulled his guitar around to his front.

"Anyone know the song Candles? It's a pretty old song but it's a good one.", Blaine said as he began strumming the song.

_The power lines went outAnd I am all aloneI don't really care at allNot answering my phone_

Kurt smiled as Blaine sang this song, and was pleasantly surprised to see the children enjoying it as well. Mostly kids just listened to rap so he liked that people still enjoyed this music too.

_All the games you playedThe promises you madeCouldn't finish what you startedOnly darkness still remainsLost sight, couldn't seeWhen it was you and meBlow the candles outLooks like a solo tonightI'm beginning to see the lightBlow the candles outLooks like a solo tonightBut I think I'll be alrightBeen black and blue beforeThere's no need to explainI am not the jaded kindPlayback's such a wasteYou're invisibleInvisible to meMy wish is coming trueErase the memory of your faceLost sight, couldn't seeWhen it was you and meBlow the candles outLooks like a solo tonightI'm beginning to see the lightBlow the candles outLooks like a solo tonightBut I think I'll be alrightOne day you will wake upWith nothing but, "You're sorrys"And someday you will get backEverything you gave meBlow the candles outLooks like a solo tonightI'm beginning to see the lightBlow the candles outLooks like a solo tonightBut I think I'll be alright_

Blaine finished breathing heavily as the children clapped and cheered at the small bit on enjoyment they got for the day. The twins were especially proud, Talia even liked to brag about her parents to her friends. Blaine sat down next to Kurt again as the principal said her thanks you's to all the parent's that came. She than dismissed the student's back to their small school day.

The Twins Classroom

"Hello Miss Trine, thank you for meeting with us today.", Kurt introduces as he shook the young teachers hand.

" Oh no problem at all.", she replied gesturing to the seats in front of her desk.

"So me and my husband have been a bit worried about our son, Carson, we wanted to know if you seen anything….I don't know out of the ordinary lately?", Blaine asked politely. The teacher wracked her brain for a few minutes before answering.

"Well I have noticed he's become quite clumsy.", the woman noted.

"Uh h-how so?", Kurt asked.

"Well he always seems to come in from recess with a new bruise or scratch. Of course they are kids though so what are you going to do?", she asked laughing lightly, though Blaine and Kurt did laugh with her.

"Well I think that's all, thank you again for talking to us. Just be on the look out if you would.", Blaine asked kindly before leaving with Kurt to the coffee shop they were meeting Rachel and Finn at.

Recess

"Yup! My Daddy works on a stage! He's so awesome.", Talia enthused to her group of friends.

"My daddy works at a bank.", one little girl said dejectedly.

"I'm sure your daddy is just as cool. Bank's are a fun place to work I bet.", Talia replied trying to cheer up her friend. The little girl smiled and the group went back to playing. Talia froze when she heard the cries of he brother.

"I'm sorry! I can't help they came! Please don't hurt me!" Talia darted away from her friends and found Carson atop the jungle gym ,with the slides and what-not, being backed into a corner where he would surely either be beaten or knocked off. She quickly climbed up and stood right in front of him, arms out in a protective motion.

"Leave him alone!", she cried bravely in a very Blaine-like fashion. The group's leader sneered in her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to back off!", the child yelled and with a push sent Talia spiraling backwards and off the side of the toy. Carson reached out to grab her but her finger slipped through his hands and she smacked into the toy pole then the ground. The group of 12 year olds quickly ran as she began crying and screaming. Carson quickly jumped down and next to his sister, frantically searching her for injuries. He turned a ghost pale when he noticed blood soaking her hair from where she hit the pole. A small group of children had formed around them but Carson pushed them back.

"Tally! Tell me your ok. Please be ok!", Carson cried to her. She shook her head and began clutching her leg which was bent at an odd angle.

"I want my daddies!", she cried, her eyes shut tight. Soon enough the teacher on duty was informed and took over the situation. He knelt down next to the two and looked to Carson for answers.

"What happened here.", he asked.

"She…fell!", he lied quickly. The teacher nodded and began trying to lift her but she screamed louder.

"No! I want my daddies!, she sobbed loudly. The teacher nodded and lifted her bridal style.

"Ok honey we'll get your daddy.", he shushed her quietly as she made his way into the school, Carson close behind. He stopped next to the other teacher.

"Call the parent's quickly.", he said before entering the school. The teacher nodded and stopped Carson when he tried to go in after her.

"Honey can you tell me her name?", she asked. Carson swallowed and nodded.

"Talia Hummel-Anderson. She's my sister. My dad's are actually at the coffee shop next door. They told us they would be at least." Carson answered. The woman nodded and blew the whistle, telling the end of recess. Once the children were ushered inside she directed Carson to the office. Carson sat while the teacher called his parent's, listening with a heavy heart as he heard his sisters screams of pain and calls for their parents in the next room.

Coffee Shop

"We are planning to take them ice-skating tonight actually. We promised them some fun.", Blaine told Finn and Rachel.

"That sounds wonderful! We thought about it but seeing as Finn's clumsy trait went straight to Barbra I decided that might not be such a good idea.", Rachel countered. Kurt hummed as he sipped at his coffee, coughing when his phone buzzed in his jeans.

"Excuse me.", he said before standing and answering his phone.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson speaking.", he said in his best professional voice assuming it was his director.

"Yes, your daughter Talia was injured at recess and we need you to come and take her to the ER immediately." Kurt's eyes widened in terror.

"Excuse me? How exactly was she injured and why was someone not watching her!", he shouted, eyes turning to him.

"I assure you our teachers are always watching our students but sometimes things slip up. I was told she fell on the jungle gym, a concussion is suspected and their also was some damage to her leg." Kurt's face grew softer, and more worried than angry.

"We'll be there soon.", Kurt said then hung up quickly. He then turned and went back to their tables and grabbed his coat before they could ask what it was about.

"Blaine Tally's….bad.", Kurt said turning swiftly knowing Blaine would follow. Follow he did as he dashed after Kurt.

School Office

Kurt burst through the office door, Blaine hot on his heels.

"Yes we were called to get Talia Humm-", Kurt started but was cut off as he heard a scream in the next room.

"It hurts! I just want my daddies!" Both their eyes widened and Blaine took off in the direction of his little girl while Kurt talked to the secretary.

"Can you pull Carson Hummel-Anderson from his class please? We will be taking him with us.", Kurt told her rapidly. The secretary just nodded in the direction of the row of chairs where Carson sat head in hands. Kurt beat himself up a little for not noticing his own son sitting their and raced next to him. He wrapped him in a hug, lifting the small boy off the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." he said referring to hearing his sister scream. Carson just nodded as he was set back on the ground.

"Do you know what happened to your sister?", Kurt asked kneeling face to face with him.

"She fell off the jungle gym while we were playing. It was an accident", Carson lied. Kurt didn't have the heart to question his little boy any further so he simply grabbed his hand and with a soft 'ok' left the office in quest of Talia.

Nurses Office

Blaine dashed into the room where the nurse and a teacher were trying desperately to get Talia to let them help her.

"Stop it!", she cried bandage her head to some degree. Blaine took action and pushed in-between them kneeling next to her.

"Hush baby it's alright, daddy's here.", he soothed grabbing her hand. She turned her head and look at him sadly with a puffy, red face that made Blaine want to cry.

"Daddy it hurt's.", she sobbed. Blaine shushed her again.

"I know baby I know, daddy's going to get you all fixed up though ok?", he said lifting her into his arms.

"Make it go away.", she demanded tearfully.

"I wish I could baby.", he whispered as he left the room in search of Kurt. They were right outside the room waiting so as a family they made their way to their car and to the ER.

**Again sorry for the wrong document being uploaded. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So anyone who has not seen it yet, the second chapter was reuploaded and some small changes we're made. Thank you for being patient with this.**

The entire ride was filled with Blaine trying to calm Talia and access her injures, while Kurt was driving trying not to break down right then and there. Once they arrived Blaine gathered her up in his arms yet again and made a fast paced walk into the building. Kurt took it upon himself to watch Carson as they followed. Kurt couldn't help but remember what he'd been thinking the previous day, about how he'd failed to keep his children safe. Now he knew it. He knew he'd failed because is little girl, his Talia was crying in pain. He didn't even know how it had happened but it had, and that meant he'd failed. Carson was just as pale as he had been when he'd seen the blood, he couldn't stop thinking about all the terrible things he wanted to do to the kids who had hurt his sister. Despite being small, and knowing they could and had beat him up, he still wanted to mar them. He clutched his fathers hand tightly as they waited in the sitting area, as he thought of how angry he was. Kurt, however, took the gesture as a sign of sadness and gave him a teary smiled before patting his hand.

"She'll be ok buddy.", he told Carson, though it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself. Carson nodded to him, but said nothing. It was a Tuesday night and not many people were in the sitting area, so Blaine emerged quickly with news for them. When he came out of the door's Kurt stood and was instantaneously enveloped in strong arms. Kurt began sobbing quietly into Blaine's shoulder as he rubbed his back soothingly. Blaine whispered soft, comforting words until Kurt composed himself talk.

"So what's the damage?", he asked softly.

"A minor concussion and a fractured tibia.", Blaine answered with a heavy heart. Kurt took it in slowly, managing not to start crying again.

"They've bandaged her head and are casting her leg right now. They had to give her a sedative to calm her down so she's asleep.", Blaine informed him. Kurt bit his lip, but nodded. Blaine returned to Carson, who had been sitting quietly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Carson you sister broke her leg. She hurting pretty bad so make sure to be super careful when we go home and make sure to be nice.", Blaine told his son.

"I promise dad.", Carson said guiltily, he was defiantly going to be nice to her. It was his fault after all that she was hurt. If he hadn't been so stupid she wouldn't have had to stick up for him. Blaine smiled and ruffled his hair lightly in approval. He then grabbed his hand and led him and Kurt into the back room were Talia resided.

Upon entry Carson rushed over to his sleeping sister and quietly enough so his dad's wouldn't hear him whispered his many apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Tally. It should have been me.", he whispered before letting Kurt next to her. He took her hand, running his thumb over the small hand. She stirred slightly before her hand instinctively shot up to her nose, rubbing it lightly before falling again. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before laughing at the scene. It was a few more minutes before Talia actually woke up. She opened her eyes a crack, the lids shielding her from the blinding light above her. The concussion made lighting so painful she blinked before shutting her eyes tight.

"Too…..bright", she wisped softly. Blaine silently stood up and shut off one of the lights before returning to his position next to Talia.

"Hey baby girl the lights aren't so bright now, you can open your eyes.", he told her gently. She slowly opened one eye, then the other before relaxing them open as she saw the light was indeed dimmer.

"My head hurts.", she announced.

"I know honey.", Kurt told her before looking to Blaine.

"Fetch a nurse and see if she can't get some pain medication before we leave." Blaine nodded and did so.

He came back with a small black haired woman. She came next to Talia and set the bed up so she was in a sitting position. She then filled a small cup of water and gave it to Talia.

"Here hon take this.", she said giving a small white pill to Talia, who took it quick downing it with the water. She handed the cup back to her dad then laid back tiredly.

"I want to go home.", she said tearfully, breaking both her father's hearts.

"We'll take you home soon baby.", Blaine told her gently.

"When will she be released?", Blaine asked the nurse. The woman took the chart off the end of her bed and scanned it quickly.

"She should be good to go anytime.", the woman said smiling.

"Just take her straight to the nurses center and they'll check her out." Blaine nodded as the woman left. He looked to the crutches leaned up against the wall and though 'Tomorrow', as he lifted Talia into his arms yet again. He nodded in the direction of the door motioning Kurt and Carson to go first. He followed soon after and stood while Kurt checked her out. They then left back to their apartment.

After some light traffic they were back home tucking in the twins. In her bed, they made sure to double check the dressings on Talia's head and made sure her foot was well elevated. Kurt then kissed her forehead before leaving to call Finn so he knew what had happened. Blaine stayed behind and pushed back a lose curl on her head.

"Daddy will you sing to me?", she asked hopefully.

"Of course sweetie.", Blaine replied.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyesMake the stars look like they're not shinin'Her hair, her hairFalls perfectly without her tryingShe's so beautifulAnd I tell her everydayI know, I knowWhen I compliment her she won't believe meAnd it's so, it's soSad to think that she don't see what I seeBut every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "I say_

Blaine began in a much slower and sweeter way then the original.

_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are. _

_The way you areThe way you areGirl you're amazing Just the way you are_

Talia began to drift to sleep as her dad sang, his voice so comforting to her.

_When I see your faceThere's not a thing that I would changeCause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smileThe whole world stops and stares for awhileCause girl you're amazingJust the way you areYeah_

Blaine kissed the top of her head as she slept then stood next to Carson, who was pretending to be asleep.

"I know your awake.", Blaine told him, sitting on the end of his bed. Carson slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"How's you now?", he asked. Blaine chuckled quietly.

"You're my son, I've seen you sleep since you were in diapers…I can tell the difference by now.", he responded.

"Carson, he began in all seriousness, I don't think you sister fell…do you?", he asked. Carson began wracking his brain, trying to find out what to do. Does he endanger himself and Talia and tell? Or does he lie to his father one of the only people on earth he should be honest with. In the end fear and terror won so he lied yet again.

"She did fall daddy, I watched her. I tried to help but it happened to fast. I'm sorry.", he said beginning to tear up. Blaine quickly cradled his head, rocking back and forth.

"No, buddy don't be sorry it's not your fault. If your sure she fell then it's nobodies fault.", he soothed. Carson nodded, his head still in Blaine's arms.

"Now go to sleep ok? You've had a long day.", Blaine said, tucking him into his blankets. As Blaine was leaving the room he stopped before shutting the door.

"I Love you.", he said.

"Love you to dad.", Carson replied, and with that the door was shut.

Blaine retreated from the room to find Kurt sitting on the couch, flipping through the twin's scrapbook. He hopped over the back of the couch like Kurt had told him so many times not to and found himself next to his husband.

"So did you tell Finn and Rachel?", Blaine asked, eyeing the picture of the twins when they were two, holding Kurt's hand as they explored the New York apartment they were in today.

"Yeah, Rachel went a little overboard and said she was coming over tomorrow with the Barbra to have a girls day to cheer her up.", Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine scooted close to Kurt and laid his arm across his shoulders.

"It's a nice gesture.", he said flipping the page to see the wonderful grins of excitement of his children when they went to Disney Land and met Mickey Mouse.

"Yeah but I can only handle so much Rachel in one day. I love the girl, I really do, especially since if it weren't for her I probably wouldn't have this wonderful family right now, but she's a tad annoying.", Kurt responded. Blaine understood what he was referring to and nodded. His family owed a lot to that girl.

"I know, but give her a break she's trying to be helpful.", Blaine said back.

"Why do you think I'm not dead bolting the doors on her tomorrow?", Kurt asked laughing. Kurt closed the book and set it on the table, yawning.

"Come on, let's got to bed.", Kurt said standing and stretching. Blaine stood and they both headed to their bedroom.

"And remember tonight's my turn to be the big spoon", Kurt said. A groan was heard.

"But your always the big spoon!", Blaine complained before they both burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm kind of being put off by lack of response to this story. If there's something I'm doing wrong to make this story inaccessible then please let me know so I can make it more enjoyable for everyone. **

The bullying seemed to stop for a short while after the accident, mostly because the team of bullies feared getting in trouble, but it did not stop. In a few weeks Carson was being bullied again, and worse than ever. They were so comfortable with bullying him now that they did it in public settings.

"Hi queer-mo.", the boy said shoving Carson down on his way through the park. He simply stood, brushed himself off, and continued in the direction of the swings he had been heading.

Kurt smiled at Blaine next to him, it was a nice spring day and he was at the park with the people he loved most. He was as happy as could be because to his knowledge the bullying had been put to an end. Though he still had his suspicions about how Talia's accident had occurred, as did Blaine, nothing more was happening so he was happy. What he didn't know, however, was that the neanderthals coming after Carson had simply wised up. They made sure no one was watching when they hurt Carson. That and the fact Carson had learned that if he spent a few extra minutes in the bathroom, he could use the concealer his dad used to cover some of the bruises. You wouldn't think an 8 year old to act like this, so cut off, but Carson was just naturally like Kurt. They shared a lot of similarities in personality, and putting other's before himself was one of those qualities. He now took the bullying with a painted smile, believing that if he said anything they would go after Talia again, or their parent's would go after his dad's.

"Dad do you think we could get some ice cream?", Talia asked hopefully, sitting next to Kurt. He looked up from his book before stowing it away in his bag.

"Sure sweetie!", he replied pulling his bag around his shoulders.

"Blaine where's Carson?", he asked Blaine who was currently messing around with a notebook, probably something to do with a new song. He looked up and thought for a minutes.

"I think the swings." Kurt watched Talia stand up on her crutches, making sure she didn't fall, before looking around for Carson. He spotted him on the swings and smiled for a few minutes before a short blonde boy, a large black haired boy, and a brunette stopped next to him. They exchanged a few words before the blonde one pushed Carson from his swing. They walked away laughing as Carson picked him self up and sat on the swing. Kurt stood frozen in rage, and turned to Blaine who looked madder than Kurt had ever seen him. Apparently Blaine had seen the display of bullying as well, and he was not happy. Blaine was naturally a forgiving person so he was hardly mad ever. So Kurt was defiantly scared when Blaine took off in the direction of the boys who had shoved Carson.

"Blaine don't!", Kurt called. He watched Blaine yell something then the boys turned around, obviously frightened. Blaine pointed vigorously at the boys, yelling all the time, then pointed to Carson.

"Talia honey stay here.", Kurt said gently to the startled girl. She nodded and watched Kurt take off in the direction Blaine had went.

"-on't you ever…do you hear me EVER, touch my son like that aga- "

"Blaine!", Kurt cut him off, yanking his arm to turn him around. As soon as they were out of reach the boys ran off.

"How can you be so calm when they just shoved him to the ground like he was nothing!", Blaine growled. Kurt was fearful of him at them moment, the anger in his eyes prominent

"Blaine….calm down….I'm not talking to you until you calm down.", Kurt said cautiously, as he laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shook it off and gave Kurt a look he hadn't seen since they were in high school.

"Whatever….I'm gonna'….I'm just gonna go cool off.", Blaine said walking away. Kurt bit his lip to keep from crying as he walked away. Soon they were back at the house, the twins each with a small bowl of ice cream. Kurt sat with them at the kitchen table, waiting for Blaine to call him back. His phone buzzed and he left his children to their dessert.

"Blaine what the hell was that!", Kurt yelled into his phone.

"I'm sorry Kurt I just didn't want to yell at you.", he pleaded.

"Whatever, get back to this apartment right now so we can discuss this situation calmly and in a civilized manner.", Kurt demanded before ending the call and sitting on the couch to wait.

When Blaine got back to the house Kurt and the twins were waiting for him. Kurt stood and greeted him at the door.

"I'm sorry", he whispered before pulling him into a short kiss. He then pulled away and gave both kids a hug whispering his apologies for scaring them. He sat next to Kurt on the couch while the twins were on the opposite couch.

"So how long had this been going on….", Blaine asked.

"The first time was sometime at the beginning of the year….I don't really know the exact day.", Talia answered, knowing Carson would say nothing.

"Have they been after both of you?" , Kurt asked kindly. Carson continued to stare at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mostly no. Carson got picked on and sometimes I did to.", Talia said, looking to Carson for reasons he wasn't answering.

"Honey why didn't you tell us?"

"Because they would hurt us…and you.", Carson spoke for the first time.

"What do you mean?", Blaine asked his anger beginning to rise once more.

"The first time we told the teacher….you remember when I said I fell I a thorn bush? That was them. They told me they'd get their parents and hurt you guys too.",, he said with a look down. Kurt gasped lightly and Blaine just clenched his fists.

"So a bunch of homophobes taught their kids to be homophobes…..wonderful.", Blaine said putting his head in his hands. Kurt stood and grabbed both children in a hug.

"You are the children, you guys don't have to worry about us, we worry about you.", Kurt said letting them go.

"This weekend is all about you guys ok? Anything you want to do were game. Then Monday we'll call your principal and get this sorted out ok?", Blaine told them.

"We want nothing more then for you two to be safe. We want you to know that you can tell us anything. Both of us are always here for you. We love you, you know that right?", Kurt told them seriously.

"Yes, Daddy"

"Of course" He pulled them into another hug.

"Alright, now it's time for bed.", Blaine said lifting of Talia as he had taken to doing. Later, after the twins had been tucked in, Blaine sat with Kurt on their bed.

"I can't believe that they managed to find a way to use us against our own children.", Kurt huffed, obviously upset. Blaine rubbed his back soothingly.

"I can't believe it either…it just…pisses me off so bad. We won't have to worry anymore though. As soon as we talk to that principal we'll get everything sorted out.", Blaine said as Kurt cuddled into his arms.

"I love you.", Kurt said snuggling closer. Blaine leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Kurt head.

"I love you too."

**So will everything be ok Monday? Only time will tell. Please let me know what you think about this story in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To anyone who was offended by my last authors not I apologize. I didn't mean to sound stuck up or unappreciative. I really do care for everyone who reviews, alerts and favorites anything I write. Thank you to anyone who did any of those. On a lighter note someone gave me an interesting idea. Originally I had planned to never name the bullies but someone mentioned that maybe it's the kid of someone in their pasts. This gave me a GREAT idea! So thank you for giving me that!**

The weekend was just as promised for the twins. They were taken anywhere they wanted to go. Carson was defiantly sympathetic of the fact Talia couldn't do much so they stuck to indoor activates. They went to her favorite musical, and the Carson asked if they could all watch a football game on TV. So they spent Sunday with their faces painted and wearing jerseys. Even though Kurt was so against it Blaine let them paint their faces in their teams colors. It took quite a bit of begging, and promises to do the dishes all week, for Kurt to let it go, but the twins had fun watching them bicker sweetly. However, all good things must come to an end, and Monday soon came. That morning Kurt refused to let them go to class, an instead took them to the office with them. Mrs. Mockers was more than happy to talk with them but Blaine was kind of hesitant to be congenial. In his opinion the woman had let this go on so that made her the enemy. They left the twins in the front office while the boys went into Mrs. Mockers office. She motioned for them to sit.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to talk with us.", Kurt thanked her politely.

"Oh no trouble at all. So what seems to be the problem today?", she asked, folding her hands together over her desk.

"It seems that there are a couple of-

"Kurt don't be so professional about this.", Blaine interrupted, a bit angered at the fact Kurt was putting on his nice face.

"Look our kids are being bullied and we are not happy about it. It seems a group of 11 or 12 year olds have taken it upon themselves to physically harm our children do to our sexuality. Now I would like this to be handled swiftly and easily but if thease children are not punished to the full extent I will be taking Carson and Talia out of this school.", Blain said punctually. Mockers looked a bit frightened at the outburst but kept a straight face.

"Oh dear. I am terribly sorry. I had no idea this was happening. Can you tell me the names of the students? ", she asked taking a pen from her desk.

"We don't know, but I'm sure that Carson does.", Kurt said

"Just a moment I'll get him.", Blaine said leaving to fetch Carson. He came back soon with him and stood with his hand on Carson's shoulder.

"Hello Carson. First off let me apologize for not keeping you safe as a principal should. Now could you tell me the names of the children who have been hurting you?", she asked.

"Umm….Toby Mackey...Lanny Cook…and Seth Collin." Mrs. Mockers wrote down the names quickly.

"Thank you for telling me Carson, you're a very brave boy. You can go back now.", she said in a sweet, comforting voice. He looked to his parents to conformation. Kurt nodded and he left.

"I will have a meeting with these boys and their parents today. I'll get a hold of them right now and I will call you letting you know when they will be coming. I can understand you taking the twins home for the day, but I must insist Carson come tonight so we can get his full side of the story." Kurt nodded and shook her hand

"Thank you again.", he said leaving with Blaine.

They took the twins home and awaited the phone call. Kurt called Rachel and Finn to come over because he wanted to tell them what was going on. Also he just wanted someone to talk to besides Blaine. When he heard the bell ring he answered the door with a smile as he saw his step-brother and best friend. Rachel was holding a gurgling, smiling Patti.

"Hey guys thanks for coming over.", he said enthusiastically.

"No problem, any chance to see you guys is nice.", Rachel replied as she and Finn entered the apartment. Finn set of quickly is search of Blaine whom he had an ongoing war of Halo with. Kurt sat next to Rachel at the kitchen table. Rachel caught Kurt eyeing Patti and handed her over with a smile.

"Aww, looks who's such a cute little baby.", Kurt cooed Patti giggled.

"Somebody misses having babies around the house.", Rachel singsong'd. Kurt sighed

"Maybe, but then I remember how hard it was to take care of the twins, and how hard it still is.", Kurt lost the small bit of joy at seeing a baby when he remembered why he'd called Rachel. The girl frowned at him and took the baby back, putting her in her car seat before putting her full attention on Kurt.

"What's going on with them?", Rachel asked intently.

"We found out that the twins have been being bullied since almost the beginning of the school year.", Kurt informed her dejectedly.

"Oh my- Kurt I am so sorry.", she said, laying her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, trying to hold in the tears as he looked at Rachel.

"The one thing I always promised was that no matter what happened. No matter where we lived or how much money we had or how happy we were, that I would keep them safe. I didn't keep that promise.", Kurt cried softly. Rachel stared opened mouthed before she pulled Kurt into a hug, murmuring words of comfort.

"Kurt it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did. I failed my kids.", Kurt sobbed. She pulled away from him with a dead set look in her eyes

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson you did not fail. Don't you dare say that. You love those children and that's all they could ask for." Kurt nodded and sniffed lightly.

"I know it's just…how would you feel if it were Barbra…it's just natural to want to protect the ones you love Rachel."

"I know Kurt. I would do anything for my family, and so would you…as I recall you took care of newborn, colicky, twins fresh out of high school. Most people wouldn't do that, but you did. Because you love them.", Rachel said. Kurt gave Rachel a look and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please…I cracked. We all know what would have happened had you not knocked some well needed sense into me.", Kurt said giving her a knowing look.

"That's not the point….it must have been in there somewhere or I never would have found it. Now enough about the past, let's think about now. You took care of the problem immediately right?", Rachel asked, trying to somewhat lighten the mood.

"We went to talk to the school right before we called you. We're waiting for a call for us to go back and finish it."

"Well then you did everything you could! It's getting fixed as we speak.", Rachel enthused.

"Thanks Rachel. I really needed this. By the way do you think you two could watch the Talia when we go to the meeting?"

"Please?", Kurt asked

"Alright. Curse you and your tricky ways. Mark my words Kurt Hummel you will pay me back for babysitting!", she exclaimed jokingly, both laughing afterwards.

"That's Kurt Hummel-Anderson to you missy.", Blaine said behind Rachel.

"Come on Kurt, The principal just called me. There ready for us to come."

"Alright, thank you for watching Talia. If she complains about her leg there's some medication with her name on it in the medicine cupboard.", Kurt said.

"Carson! Come on it's time to go.", Blaine called. He came slowly from his room and followed his dad's out the door.

"Finn we're babysitting.", Rachel informed her husband.

"…We are?", Finn asked.

"Yes Finn. Now go play with Talia. I have to feed Patti.", she said and laughed as Finn bound off to, no doubt, play tea party with an 8 year old.

At the school the group of three made their way into the office they had been in earlier that day. They entered the office to find one worried looking 12 year old and an irritated man beside him. They sat down opposite the two and looked to Mrs. Mockers to continue.

"We determined that Toby here was the main source of your problems. The other two have been given 2 weeks of lunch detention", she informed them. Blaine nodded in response.

"So Toby, what do you have to say for yourself?", the principal asked the blonde boy.

"I…um I guess I'm sorry Carson.", he said, dragging his foot across the floor.

"Why did you do what you did?", she asked him

"Cause..u-"

"This is ridiculous. Why are me and my son wasting my time here. The kid was only roughed up a little.", the boys father interrupted.

"Mr. Mackey I assure you that this is not a waste of time. This is serious.", Mrs. Mockers said.

"I really don't think it is. I remember what we did in school. It's just a little rough housing.

"A little rough housing? My daughter had a concussion and broke her leg but it's 'just a little rough housing'?", Blaine growled at the man. He looked so familiar to Blaine but he couldn't place it.

"It was an accident. Kids play, they get hurt. It's a part of life.", the man said only further aggravating Blaine.

"Are you kidding me? You have got to be joking because I have never heard something this ridiculous in my life!", Blaine growled, only succeeding in frightening his son and husband.

"Blaine calm down!", Kurt seethed.

"Please Mr. Anderson let's take this in a calm manner.", Mrs. Mockers said.

"Wait Anderson? Blaine Anderson? Oh no wonder I'm wasting my time, it's the little boy who cried wolf part two. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Kurt gave him a confused look but Blaine looked surprised but kept his angry face.

"First off it's HUMMEL-Anderson, thank you, and second off, what the hell are you talking about?", he asked.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember me? It's me Zack, Zack Mackey. You've got to remember me Frodo.", the man send, intending to set Blaine off with the old high school nickname.

"You've got to be frick- Are you serious right now!", Blaine yelled to no one in particular and ran from the room.

"Blaine!", Kurt called but let him go.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior, high school is a touchy subject for him. I believe Mr. Mackey's childish actions brought back some painful memories. Can you not just suspend the kid and be done with it?", Kurt asked impatiently.

"I- uh. Yes, that was my intention. Toby is suspended for a week, afterwards I expect him to be in lunch detention the rest of the year." Mackey looked ready to object but the look he received from both adults told him to shut up and nod.

"Thank you.", Kurt said then quickly grabbed Carson's hand and left.

When he left the room he pulled out his pone.

"Blaine! You've got to quit doing this! You can't just leave every time things get hard ok?", Kurt called into the phone

"I'm sorry ok! You know how I had to go to the hospital after that Sadie Hawkins dance? Yeah that was one of the guys who beat the crap out of me.", Blaine explained.

"Oh Blaine, honey I'm sorry. I know this is hard but your 25 now…you have kids…you need to learn how to handle these situations better.", Kurt said softly.

"I know it's just hard ok? Look I'm in the car just bring Carson and we'll go home.", Blaine proposed.

"Alright…your going to have to apologize to him though. You scare them when your mad…", Kurt whispered so the sleepy boy next to him wouldn't hear

"I will….I hate scaring them. Love you", Blaine said sincerely

"Love you.", Kurt returned then hung up.

"Come on let's go home.", Kurt whispered to Carson. He nodded and followed Kurt out of the school. When they got to the car Blaine was leaning up against it. He got off it and hugged Carson.

"I didn't mean to scare you buddy. I'm sorry.", Blaine murmured.

"It's ok daddy. You were upset.", he replied. Blaine tousled his hair and smiled when he scrunched up his face in distaste just like Kurt.

"Your just like your dad.", Blaine said as they entered the car.

They soon got home to relieve Finn and Rachel of their duties. Kurt could barley breath he was laughing so hard when he saw Finn with makeup on courtesy of Talia. They went to bed thinking that despite having it shaken them up, that the bullying was done. That they were on their way to forgetting and that everything was over. Boy were they wrong.

**I wonder what's going to happen? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Here goes nothing… Probably only a couple chapters left!**

The very next day the twins were fine with going to school, maybe even excited. They even got up early to help Kurt make breakfast. He let them break the eggs with a smile on his face to know that everything was ok now. They both ate their breakfast quickly and Blaine watched them have a little fight over the last piece of toast. He was glad that was all they had to worry about any more.

"Alright you two come on…time to go.", Blaine said standing from his seat. Carson stood, handing Talia her crutches, and grabbed their back packs before Kurt could. Blaine smiled and took them out the door leaving Kurt smiling in their wake.

* * *

><p>"Have a good day!", Blaine called as they entered the school.<p>

"Bye Dad!", Talia yelled before letting the front door slam shut.

* * *

><p>"So why are we letting Finn and Rachel take them to the park after school? Seems a little..soon.", Kurt told Blaine as they sat on their bed.<p>

"Well we got every thing fixed now, and I doubt that kid will be courageous enough to do anything after our little talk or with our friendly neighborhood giant, Finn on the job.", Blaine responded before kissing Kurt fervently. Kurt moaned into it before pulling off.

"I'm still worried…", he said pulling Blaine off him. He wined in response before attaching himself to Kurt's neck

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. We need some alone time.", Blaine mumbled in between kisses.

"So maybe your right…ok you're a lot right." Blaine pulled off and attentively poked the small bruise that had appeared. Kurt swatted his hand away, frowning.

"Your ruining the mood.", he pouted.

"Well let me fix that.", Blaine said before continuing his previous actions.

* * *

><p>After school the twins were more then happy to go to the park with Rachel and Finn. Talia was excited because Finn let her sit on his shoulders.<p>

"I can see everything up here!", she cried excitedly atop Finn. Carson looked up at her and smiled, he was glad she was happy.

"Car! Swing with me!", Barbra called happily pointing the one hand her mother wasn't holding at the swings. He looked to Rachel who nodded and let them both run off. Rachel laughed when she saw Finn and Talia having a heated discussion about which princess was better

"Nuh uh! Ariel is so much prettier and her voice is better.", Talia said shaking her head in point.

"But Cinderella's dresses are much bet- what am I doing? I'm older so I'm right end of story.", Finn said pointing up at her. Rachel sat on a bench, sitting Patti's stroller right in front, and watched them argue for a few minutes before taking out the script for a play she'd recently been cast in. After about 15 minutes she felt a tugging on he dress and saw Barbra looking up at her with worried eyes.

"Mommy mommy!, she cried.

"What is it? Are you hurt?", she asked, checking over her child for injuries. She shook her head and pointed to the small forest of trees behind the swings.

"Some big kid took Carson back there!", she called, jumping up and down to further make her point. She opened her eyes wide in shock.

"Finn! Some kid got Carson in the forest! We have to do something!", Rachel shrieked. He immediately set down Talia and took off in a full sprint to the area Rachel had directed.

"Kids sit here, don't go anywhere got it!", Rachel made sure they understood not to go anywhere. She looked around for a few minutes before spotting a friend of hers. She raced up to her

"Anne could you watch my girls, there an emergency.", she asked desperately. The woman nodded quickly

"Of course, go!", she said. Rachel thanked her and ran after Finn.

When Finn had entered the area he noted three things.

1. Carson was getting the crud beaten out of him.

2. His step-brother had left his children in what he'd thought were capable hands and would not be happy to hear that wasn't the case.

And 3. The kid doing it was no way the 12 year old Blaine had told him was picking on Carson, he was much older. He immediately ran and ripped the teenager off Carson then pushed him up against a tree, his arm over his neck.

"What do you think your doing! He's eight for Christ's sake!", Finn growled then pulled his arm back ready to bash the kids face in. A calming touch was on his arm and he turned to see Rachel staring at him, telling him not to do anything he'd regret later. He begrudgingly let the kid go and turned his full attention on Carson who, by the looks of it, was unconscious from his head hitting the tree he was slumped against. He kneeled down next to him and shook him gently, so as not to disrupt any injuries.

"Carson, buddy you gotta' wake up.", he said sternly. When no movements were made he looked at Rachel.

"Call 911...now.", he told her before rotating back to look at Carson.

"Come on little dude wake up." Carson's eyes drifted open into slits.

"Daddy?", he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry honey we're going to get you some help then your daddies.", Rachel soothed, though her face was covered in worry at the blood matting Carson's hair down to his head. He tried to reply but didn't and let his head loll to one side.

"No no, you got to stay awake.", Finn argued as Rachel called an ambulance.

"They'll be here soon.", she announced.

"I'm going to call Kurt and Blaine to meet us at the hospital.", Rachel informed him, though she worried they would answer, she did, after all, no why she'd been asked to take the twins to the park. She prayed to god they would answer.

**Duh duh duh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having some serious writers block. Thankfully Glee released the video of 'Somebody That I Used To Know' and it got me back into the spirit!**

Kurt sighed, smiling as he traced circles along Blaine's arm**, **paying specific attention to the small love bite that had appeared there. He looked up at said man, still grinning, as Blaine hugged his arms around Kurt's naked form. He kissed his forehead lightly.

"I love you.", Blaine declared.

"I love you t-

"I think I'll try defying gravity!" Kurt groaned as his phone's ring tone hit his ears.

"I don't want to get up.", he complained, snuggling against Blaine tighter.

"Answer your phone Kurt. We need to get up any way.", Blaine pushed back. Kurt gave him his famous 'Bitch please!" glare to which Blaine returned with a , "You know you need to." as response. Kurt growled at him but got up none the less. He grabbed the phone off his nightstand and withheld a cry of protest when Blaine slapped his butt.

"Couldn't resist.", he explained as Kurt shot him a glare.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Kurt? Oh thank god you answered. You need to come to the hospital right now.", Finn frantically explained over the phone. The smile Kurt held faltered and he shot up from his bed.

"What? Why? What's happened!", he asked. Blaine looked at him worriedly and sat up as well.

"Some kid h- he beat up Carson. I'm so sorry Kurt we were supposed to watch him more carefully!", Finn apologized. Kurt made a small whimper and a hand flew to cover it up.

"Is he ok?", Kurt asked, worrying Blaine more and more.

"I don't…something about bleeding and pressure on the brain….they need your signature to operate.", he let out in one breath quickly wincing as he heard the agonizing cry Kurt let out.

"Oh god! My poor baby!…we'll be right there.", Kurt said rapidly ending the phone call and looking around the room for his clothes.

"Kurt what's happened!", Blaine asked frantically. Kurt shook his head back and forth a if to shake the thought from his head.

"I thought we took care of this! Some bastard hurt my baby!", Kurt cried as he sank to the bed in exasperation. Soon sobs filled the room as Blaine processed the small bit of information. He took charge and threw clothes at Kurt, along with slipping his on as well.

"Come on! Get dressed.", he commanded. Kurt looked at him though bleary eyes but complied. As soon as they were dressed they raced to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?", Rachel cried in worry, tapping her foot impatiently. She stopped her movement's to look at the small, pale child laying on the hospital bed next to her.<p>

"He said he'd be here soon.", Finn said once again, hoping to calm her somewhat.

"Soon isn't going to get those papers signed Finn! Soon isn't going to stop the bleeding in his brain!", she shouted at him but instantly dropped her voice.

"Don't you think I know that?", Finn growled at her. She folded her arms and turned, refusing to speak to him.

"I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks you know. I do understand what's going on. Stop treating me like a child.", he demanded vigorously. She pivoted and looked at him with a sorry expression.

"I know your not Finn…I'm sorry ok I'm just worried. God I'm being so selfish, I can't even imagine what must be going through Kurt's mind right now.", Rachel decided, pinching the bridge of her nose in disgust. Finn brought her to his side, wiping away the tears that dipped down her face.

"Don't say that….your not selfish.", he ordered. He pulled away when he heard a commotion outside the room.

"Can you tell me what relation you are to the patient?", a female voice asked

"I am his father thank you very much! As is he! If you have got a problem with it then you can take it up with my lawyers!", Kurt's voice resonated through the door. It soon shot open and a petrified looking Kurt raced into the room. He rushed to Carson's bed side and let out a small sob at the condition he was in.

"Where the hell are those papers?", he mandated. Rachel pressed the call button for the doctor and then embraced Kurt.

"I'm so sorry! You trusted us and we let you down!"

"It…it's not your fault..", he replied sadly. Before long the doctor entered the room with documents in hand.

"Thank you for coming quickly. We need you to sign these so we may operated to control the bleeding in his brain.", the man informed, handing Kurt the papers, which he rapidly signed. With no legalities holding them back the hospital staff flew into action, whisking Carson away to an operating room. A kind nurse directed them to a waiting area where they would be informed of Carson's condition once the operation was done. They all four took a seat side by side. Blaine let an arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close as he shushed him.

"It's going to be fine baby I promise.", Blaine swore. Kurt composed himself and soon just laid his had on Blaine shoulder before a though crossed his mind.

"Where's Tally?", he asked Rachel.

"She in the main lobby with a friend of mine. I can have her take the girls with her tonight if you want.", Rachel informed, whipping her cell phone out, ready to make arrangements.

"That would be for the best.", Kurt agreed. Rachel had a short conversation with the woman, thanking her yet again for her help before she held the phone out to Kurt.

"Talia want's to talk to you guys." Kurt greedily took the phone and pressed speaker so Blaine could talk as well.

"Talia?"

"Daddy? Daddy what's happening?", she asked.

"Your going to stay with a friend tonight.", Kurt informed her gently.

"I don't want to! I want to go home with you and dad!", she cried.

"I know baby but you need to let daddy take care of your brother. You want him to get better don't you?", Blaine asked her

"Yes but I want my daddies.", she wined, terrified at the situation.

"Dad and I will be there to get you tomorrow princess.", he assured her.

"Promise?", she sniffed.

"Cross my heart.", he said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Ok…I love you.", she said.

"We love you to honey.", Kurt told her before ending the call and handing it back to Rachel.

* * *

><p>They waited for hours for information. As soon as it hit hour 5 Kurt hit the fan.<p>

"I want information and I want it know!", he demanded as the fourth nurse told him they knew nothing.

Kurt calm down…it's not the nurses fault.", Blaine soothed, rubbing Kurt's shoulders. He shrugged him off and glared at Blaine angrily.

"I don't care…I want to know what's happening to my child!", he growled.

"Don't you think I'm worried, I mean he's my son too but you don't see me ripping everyone's heads off.", Blaine countered.

"No which honestly I don't understand…how can you be so calm when he could die!", Kurt called.

"I'm not calm! I'm just not trying to kill people", Blaine offered.

"You just don't understand…once you carry a human being around, inside you, for 9 months then you can talk.", he snarled as he left to cool off. Blaine rolled his eyes and slumped into a chair. He rubbed at his temples as mumbling to himself.

"Again with the pregnancy thing!", he murmured, annoyed at Kurt's defense tactics.

"He's never going to let you forget that you know…", Finn offered. Blaine laughed with no humor.

"Yeah after 8 year's of it I kind of had a hunch.", he said though he quickly dropped his annoyance when he though about what was happening. A small, hushed sob escaped from his lips and he covered his pain ridden face with his hands. Finn stood and switched to the chair Kurt had been in, patting Blaine's back trying to ease the worry that was building up inside the small man.

"Dude, it'll be alright. Carson's a tough little guy. He'll make it out ok."

"I….I really wish I could believe you Finn…I really do but the odds are against us."

"Since when has that stopped you guys. Odd's say most teen fathers leave but you didn't. Odds say that you wouldn't fulfill your dreams but you did. Odds say you can't have biological kids with your husband but you did that too. You guys are not a statistic." Blaine blinked up at Finn, absolutely amazed at what had come from his mouth.

"Wow Finn that was….deep.", Blaine said.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am.", Finn replied with a smirk.

"I know your not. Thank you." Finn smiled

"Your welcome." Kurt entered the waiting area with Rachel, who had left to calm him, and threw himself into Blaine's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized as Blaine hugged him tighter.

"S' ok", he murmured into his neck.

"Ahem" The two broke apart to find the doctor waiting.

"How is he?", Kurt asked, clutching Blaine's hand as if it were a lifeline.

"The surgery was successful, we relieved the pressure in his brain. He will be in recovery for 2 weeks to make sure there was no permanent damage." Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so SO much.", Blaine cried happily.

"Just doing my job, you can see him in recovery just don't expect him to wake up for about an hour or two." Blaine hugged Kurt in joy and Rachel smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was sitting next to Carson's bed, reading him a book when Blaine opened the door to let Talia hobble in. Carson smiled excitedly as his sister hugged him lightly, having been forewarned to be gentle.<p>

"Hi Tally!", he grinned.

"I missed you Carson.", she told him.

"I missed you too Talia.", he replied. Blaine and Kurt smiled as the two quickly got into a heated discussion over who loved Nemo more. Kurt stood and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips as his arms snaked around his waist.

"Did they ever find out who that kid was?", Kurt asked, pulling away.

"Yeah…it was Mackey's oldest son. Turns out the younger one went and complained to big brother.", Blaine sneered.

"Well at least he's being punished right?", Kurt asked.

"Of course, the kid already had two cases of violence over him so they just put him on house arrest until his hearing. If he'd convicted he'll go to juvie." Kurt smiled.

"Good. You know it's sad that we should even have to put kids like him away. Why can't everyone just be accepting?", Kurt asked rhetorically.

"I don't know but at least we can dream of a happier world for them to live in one day. Maybe it's closer then we think?", Blaine offered to which Kurt raised an eyebrow in obvious disagreement.

"Well we can still dream. I don't know about you but, that's enough for me.", Blaine said pecking Kurt again then deciding to interfere with the mini war being held in the hospital room. Kurt chuckled and immersed himself as well.

**Well that's it. The last chapter. I really like the way this story turned out. Thank all you guys for your support.**


End file.
